lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Scoring
This article describes the scoring system in Arcaea in detail, as well as various other mechanics. Timing & Scoring Like other rhythm games, you will gain more or less points depending on how good your timing is when hitting notes. In Arcaea, a PURE indicates the best timing. Each note's score is calculated by dividing the max score, 10,000,000 points, by the number of notes in the song. For example, if a song has 1,000 notes, each note will be worth a maximum of 10,000 points. For a PURE hit, you will get the full 1,000; for a FAR, you will get only 50% of the note's value, in this example 500. In addition, if you hit a PURE note without EARLY/LATE, you get an extra 1 bonus point on top of all this. This means that the theoretical maximum score for a song is 10,000,000 plus the number of notes in the song. For example, Sheriruth FTR has 1,151 notes, so its maximum theoretical score is 10,001,151. Unlike many other rhythm games, combos have no effect on your score. Theoretically, it is possible to get over 10,000,000 points without a Pure Memory, but not in any of the songs currently released. For example, say a chart has 2,500 notes. 2,499 PURE hits with perfect timing and 1 FAR will give a total score of (2,499 + 1/2) / 2,500 * 10,000,000 + 2,499 = 10,000,499. Any song with enough notes to do this with, however, will almost certainly be extremely difficult. Timing Display When you turn on the Show Pure Late/Early option in Settings, you'll see additional details when you complete a song. * 1 — How many true PURE notes you hit. * 2 — How many FAR EARLY notes you hit, followed by PURE EARLY notes in parentheses. * 3 — How many FAR LATE notes you hit, followed by PURE LATE notes in parentheses. For example, in the above image, the player hit 631 notes with PURE timing, with 594 of them being perfect. They hit 1 note with FAR timing; that one note was LATE, with no FAR EARLY notes. 19 PURE notes were PURE LATE, and 18 were PURE EARLY. Grades Titles After every play, you get a title. Potential When playing online, it will affect your Potential. This value represents your player skill level, and does not affect gameplay in any way. You will gain or lose potential when completing a song. The value is displayed on the icon of your partner at the top of the screen. There are six different backgrounds for your Potential rating, representing six distinct ranks. The following table includes all ranks, along with Potential required and rough descriptions of them. (On the picture, the first line of icons are old ranking system, and the second line is the current one) Reward After playing a song, you will get a reward. Fragments Fragments are obtained by playing songs in Music Play or as a reward in World Mode. They can be used to unlock levels and refill stamina in World Mode. You can save up to 9999 Fragments. The Fragments earned depend on the song's difficulty, level, and clear status (lost, cleared, full recall, pure memory). Keywords: * Play - Fragments earned after losing a track * Clear - Fragments earned after clearing a track * Performance - Fragments earned after clearing a track with a Full Recall or Pure Memory (note: the Clear amount will be less in this case, but overall you will gain more) * First-Time Clear - 10 Fragments rewarded for clearing a song the first time * Partner - Extra fragments from a Partner ability Exact values for difficulty levels: Having a Partner active will affect the amount of Fragments you get. The Partner's FRAG stat acts as a multiplier. Every 1 point above 50 is an additional 2% Fragments, and every 1 point below 50 is 2% less Fragments. For example, if your Partner has a FRAG stat of 70, they will gain an additional 40% Fragments after playing a song, or x1.4. Several Partners have additional skills that affect the amount of Fragments you earn. * Stella - Playing a song in Stellights Collaboration earns a bonus 10 Fragments. * Hikari & Fisica - Clearing a Past or Present song earns a bonus 15 Fragments. * Ilith - Failing a song loses you 100 Fragments. * Eto - Playing a Light side song earns a bonus 5 Fragments. Steps Steps are obtained by playing songs in World Mode. They can be used to discover songs, partners and Fragments. Formula: Steps Gained = Song Steps * (Partner Multiplier / 50) The amount of progress gained per song involves values still being researched. It depends on both the difficulty level of the song, your score, and an internal gameplay value. For example, even songs that are level 9 may give different progress for the same score. Notes Density You can calculate average notes per minute, or note density, by dividing the number of notes in the song by the song's length. This is not necessarily useful, as some of the game's difficulty comes from long arc notes, and only provides a very rough estimate of a song's difficulty. See more: Songs by Notes Density Category:Game Mechanics